Lugia's Diary
by darkraiauthor
Summary: I hope Lugia doesn't mind I stole Lugia's diary entries. So far, entries 1-3.


Hello, people!

After searching far and wide~ These Pokemon, to understand-

Ack! Right, focus. I searched around the three islands and guess what I found?

LUGIA'S DIARY!!!

Zomg, right?!!!

Well, anyways, entries 1-3.

Entry 1, Oh, bother, I'm too lazy to write the date right now

I decided to get a journal today. If Zapdos sees me writing in this, I know he'll go out and spill it, saying 'LUGIA GOT A DIARY! LUGIA GOT A DIARY!'. Luckily, I bought a water-proof notebook. Pwned, stupid sucker.

So, today, I had to wake Zapdos up and get him to see Arceus. I ended up having to Aeroblast him all the way to the hall of origin. What. An. Idiot.

I had to stay there to make sure Zapdos didn't fly away. Me and Ho-Oh are the only ones who can control him, and even Arceus, the Creator, couldn't really hold him. All they talked about, though, was him and Raikou, but I think there was a deeper message that I didn't really get. I'm thinking about what Arceus said right now, I still don't get it. But Zapdos appearantly did. He calmed down quite a bit after the talk.

Articuno- nothing really important. Just had to scold her a bit for freezing several humans on the mountains. Everytime, "Articuno! You may think it's fun, or just for chasing away boredom."

Then _I_ had to go and unfreeze them. :P

Moltres- It seems he slept in, so I really didn't have to deal with him. Actually, recently, Moltres has been surprisingly unactive. I wonder why. It's either he's just extremely sleepy or, maybe, it's something else.

Ugh, it's around 10:30 now. I guess I should go to bed. Tell you about it next entry.

Your dear ~swimming and flying~ friend, ^Lugia^

Entry 2, there's really no point in writing the date

Yo! I'm back~ X')

Anyways, I woke up and guess what? There was actually a net over my sleeping place. _A net!_ Who would even think of disturbing one of the legendary birds?! Well, I didn't let them get what they wanted. They stayed here the whole day, but I pretended I wasn't home. It worked pretty good, however I'm sure they'll be back. I think I'll have to move to a new sleeping place, the underwater river could take me somewhere.

Anyways, this time, Arceus called me and Ho-Oh. Arceus went on for a bit about Ho-Ohs' duties for looking after Entei, Suicune and Raikou, then Ho-Oh was dismissed. Thus, only me and Arceus. Or so we thought, because just as Arceus was about to start, Ho-Oh busted in, not deliberately, but Ho-Oh came in and told me that Moltres and Entei had acted up a volcano again. :l (no comment)

So, I had to go with Ho-Oh, trap Entei and Moltres in a psychic bubble, lift them up about a mile off the ground (or at least as far as I couldn't see them), drop them, and hit them with a hydro pump while they were falling. After that, Ho-Oh went all the way over to Johto to get them, I think. Or maybe it was Hoenn.

But I'm pretty sure they learned their lesson now, heh heh heh.

Speaking of which, while I'm writing, I have to stay in human form, it's kinda--

blanks out for a bit

Oh, sorry. Divers. What would happen if they saw a teenage boy dressed in white, breathing underwater? Well, if they saw me, they would've thought it was an illusion anyways. ;)

So, my*new* sleeping place is in a lake. It's pretty peaceful, the Magikarp are plenty. Trainers come by every now and then, when they do, my adrenaline rushes, my blood pumps, my heart wants a battle. However, I don't think I'll reveal myself just yet. Maybe in a few weeks.

Your dear ~swimming and flying~ friend, ^Lugia^

Entry 3

Yeah, shortened the entry to just 'entry'.

Lol. Entei started complaining about what I did to him and Moltres. Ho-Oh stuck a plunger on his mouth. ^o^

Hee hee hee! It was so funny, poor Entei, it was a fire-proof plunger...

I think a trainer might have gotten a peek of me, it was stupid of me, but, I was eating some dinner (Magikarp) when my instincts got the best of me and I went up, up, until I was at the surface. I regained control when I saw a trainer at the edge of the forest surrounding the lake. It was a thin forest, though, so there is a chance I might've been seen. :(

So, today Suicune gave me a visit. We had a little chat about the immortal and immature dogs and birds. As expected, Entei and Moltres get along, Raikou and Zapdos are best buds, she and Articuno.... different story. Articuno likes to keep to herself, Suicune's pretty social, but not as social as to make friends with Articuno, or, say, Darkrai or Mewtwo. Frankly, I slightly pity Darkrai, poor unfortunate soul. After he was gifted with the power of nightmares, he became quite emo. Before he was really nice.

"But seriously, he's the prince of darkness, why not king, king's cool," the legends would say.

"Because...." he would reply. "Now leave me alone."

I think it's because of being rejected for so long, somebody should give the guy some sympathy, of course, I'm too busy, but if I had some spare time I would make friends with him.

Well, I need to go into hiding for a bit, so see ya.

Your dear ~swimming and flying~ friend, ^Lugia^

Well, that's it for starters. Please R&R!


End file.
